


coming soon... (2)

by hallawrites



Series: salt and fire: musings of wives and women [3]
Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Jewish Scripture & Legend, Sefer Bereshit | Book of Genesis, מדרש | Midrash, תלמוד | Talmud, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Antediluvian Period, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Biblical Imagery (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Reinterpretation, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Noah's Ark, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Personification of the Sea, References to the Creation story, The Flood - Freeform, also i was up late when i first wrote this so it explains a lot, if ya don't know now ya know, not-so-subtle reference to the Book of Daniel, so much salt, tbh idk maybe i was hungry or something when i wrote this sksksksk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallawrites/pseuds/hallawrites
Summary: originally posted on mytumblr,reposted here with minor edits.
Relationships: Elohim | God | Allah/No'ach | Noah, No'ach | Noah/Eshet No'ach | Noah's Wife
Series: salt and fire: musings of wives and women [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081646
Collections: a lie strong and settled





	coming soon... (2)

poem coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr,](https://the-ichor-of-ruination.tumblr.com/post/183390246535/listen-you-have-always-tasted-the-sea-on-the) reposted here with minor edits.


End file.
